Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Saturn's Guardians
by silverdiva7
Summary: Updated! Changed contents of Chap. 3. Somebody is out stealing the spirits of people for power, and it especially wants one senshi's. But five mysetrious Senshi called 'Guardians' appear. Could they save her?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, but the Guardians are mine.  
  
AN: Hello, everybody! This is one of my newest fics, revolving around Hotaru, my favorite character in BSSM. Hope you like it! Read and review!  
  
Here it is:  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Saturn's Guardians!  
  
  
  
()~~[~~*****~~]~~()  
  
1 Prologue  
  
()~~[~~*****~~]~~()  
  
  
  
Wind whistled over treetops, brushing the topmost leaves ever so lightly. Silence and stillness had fallen all over Juuban as the stroke of midnight came.  
  
The wind seemed to have a life of its own as it flew over and under obstacles, finally ending in a swirling finale atop Juuban's tallest building. And lo, where the wind swirled, a figure leaning on the cold wall on the building's rooftop appeared. Covered in shadow, it was remained still and quiet, looking at the city.  
  
So this is the place… thought the shadow, a slight smile forming. It's not what I expected.   
  
"Well, what did you expect?"  
  
The shadow did not turn around to see who it was. Instead, it laughed softly and murmured, "I thought you were going to stop reading my mind."  
  
A figure stepped into the brilliant light of the full moon. The hair pulled into a tight ponytail on her head had a great mass of shiny red curls that fell to her waist. Ice blue eyes looked over the figure in the shadows. "Why are you hiding?"  
  
"I'm not," came the reply. "I just don't want to be seen—or sensed—earlier than necessary."  
  
The red-haired girl said, "You won't be."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I just am."  
  
The shadow laughed softly, "I could never win, can I?" and stepped into the light. It revealed a raven-haired girl, hair very straight and shiny and falling up to her waist, with deep emerald green eyes that looked like globes of liquid. The moonlight played upon her cream-colored skin and she smiled rather wistfully at her pretty companion. "You didn't answer my first question."  
  
It was the redhead's turn to give a small laugh. "It was just easy this time. You didn't put up your mind block. What's the matter?" she smirked at the raven-haired girl. "Loosing your guard?"  
  
"No," the girl shook her head and stared back out into the bright city. "Just thinking." She paused for a moment. "Is this really the place?"  
  
"Yes," was the answer. "Have you any doubts?"  
  
"Some. I suppose I'm just worried."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I'm worried about her."  
  
The redhead sighed. "She's fine. She can take care of herself, and she has plenty of people who can take care of her surrounding her."  
  
The shadow turned to the girl. "But he wants her. He wants her power."  
  
"He wants everybody's power!" snorted the redhead. "Although I do admit that her power is quite terrifying, he won't get to her. After all, he doesn't know her yet. But there is a chance that he will. That's why we're here."  
  
The raven-haired girl sighed. There was a pause, and she asked, "Where is everybody?"  
  
"Up here," came a new voice.  
  
The pair looked up. On the wall that the raven-haired girl had been previously leaning on stood a boy of their age with jet-black hair and golden eyes. He smiled at the brunette. "Hello, sister."  
  
The brunette smiled and said, "How long have you been there, brother?"  
  
"Just arrived," replied the boy, dropping down to them. He looked at the redhead and said, "So you're here too, huh?"  
  
The redhead made a face at him. "Why wouldn't I be? Besides, I was keeping your sister here company while you're out to goodness-knows-where."  
  
"Fine, and for that I thank you," replied the boy sardonically. "I apologize for having wasted so much of your precious time."  
  
"Oh shut up," snapped the redhead.  
  
"Come on, you guys—we have to focus," said the brunette. "Where's everybody else?"  
  
"Out scouting the area," replied her brother. "They've found as a place to stay, and we could make do with it. It's no palace, but…"  
  
"You got us a mansion, didn't you?" the redhead grinned.  
  
"Well…yeah," shrugged the boy.  
  
The two girls laughed and said, "Let's go, then." And in a blast of rushing wind, the threesome instantly vanished from the rooftop.  
  
And that is how it began.  
  
  
  
AN: That's the end of the prologue. Please review! 


	2. Chapter One: A Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon (I wish I did), but the Guardians are mine.  
  
AN: Here's chapter one! Read and Review, please!  
  
  
  
()~~[~~*****~~]~~()  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
A Friend  
  
()~~[~~*****~~]~~()  
  
  
  
"Good morning," said Ami to Usagi as the golden-haired girl dragged herself into Rei's room with Luna slinking in behind her.  
  
Minako slapped the back of her hand on her forehead. "Usagi! Early? Oh the world's coming to an end, I tell you!"  
  
"Very funny," Usagi grimaced at her. "I'll have you know that I really have to study for this exam or I'll flunk. I'm on the verge of being grounded."  
  
"Fine," said Rei, flopping down to the table and staring at her teacup.  
  
They stared at her in silence. The Makoto asked, "Is anything wrong, Rei? You've been acting weird lately."  
  
Rei sighed, looked at them and said, "Ever had the feeling that something going to happen really soon, only you don't know if it's good or bad?"  
  
"Why?" asked Luna, blinking at her. "Did you have a premonition?"  
  
"Well, I was staring into the fire last night," said Rei, propping her chin on her knees. "And all of a sudden a cold wind came in. I mean, I was in front of the fire and everything but it felt so cold. Then I felt a strange presence. I just wasn't sure on what it was…I don't even know if it's dangerous."  
  
"Hmm…" Artemis, who was with Minako, sat in front of Rei with his tail curled around his feet as he said, "I bet it means that we might be having trouble soon."  
  
"What?! Oh not again!" Usagi said, rolling her eyes heavenward.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure," said Artemis. "But I have been feeling rather worried lately."  
  
"You too, huh?" said Luna, coming to sit next to him. "I think I know what you mean, Rei. I just can't understand."  
  
"Maybe the Outers will have something to say about it," said Ami. "After all, they're better than us at this sort of thing."  
  
"Something to say about what?"  
  
They all turned to see Haruka and Michiru on the doorway. Haruka raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Um…" the Inners looked at each other.  
  
"You see, we've been having a strange feeling about something lately," said Artemis. "But we just can't tell what it could be."  
  
"Sounds like Setsuna could know something about that," said Michiru. "Have any of you seen Hotaru, by any chance?"  
  
"Huh? Why?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Well, we can't seem to find her," said Michiru with a worried look on her face. "She's not at home."  
  
"And Setsuna hasn't seen her either," added Haruka. "But she said something about Hotaru leaving early this morning, but she ought to have come back right now."  
  
"Why did Setsuna let her go all by herself?" asked Minako with a frown.  
  
"Oh…that's right, you don't know yet," Haruka grinned. "She's older now. Sixteen, like you guys."  
  
"Had another growth spurt, huh?" Rei said with a smile.  
  
Ami smiled, "Oh, Hotaru did drop by this morning at our house. She wanted to borrow a book of mine on sketching."  
  
"…sketching? She could've just borrowed mine…" Michiru muttered, but said, "Well, did she say where she was going?"  
  
"Something about sketching at the lake," replied Ami.  
  
"Thanks," said Haruka. "Call a meeting later. We would've asked Setsuna about your problem by then."  
  
"Okay," said Usagi. "See you later, then."  
  
The two Outers vanished out the door, and Rei said, "Well, I guess we'd better get back to studying, then."  
  
"All right," replied the others.  
  
  
  
()~~[~~*****~~]~~()  
  
  
  
Hotaru sighed as she erased a petal of the flower that she was trying to draw. Frowning, she stared at the flower and tried to concentrate on sketching it.  
  
For some reason that morning, she wanted to do something by herself. So she took a sketchbook that Michiru had given her and a pencil, then said goodbye to Setsuna before going to Ami's house and borrow a sketching book. Michiru had one, but she thought that Ami's book was less complex. Michiru's books were all for advanced people.  
  
As she drew the leaves of the flower, she wondered why she wanted to go out all of a sudden. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was older and she wanted to do some things. Like go out by herself.  
  
She looked at her watch. She knew that she would have to return home soon.  
  
"Hey, that's pretty good."  
  
Hotaru, startled, looked up. She saw a tall and very pretty of her age smiling at her. She wore what looked like an expensive white sweater and jeans. Sparkles on her hair tie, ears, wrist and hand indicated jewelry of an expensive kind. She had long dark-blue hair in a braid that was slung over her shoulder and fell to her stomach. Deep blue-green eyes twinkled cheerfully at Hotaru. "Are you a beginner?"  
  
How did she sneak up on me? Hotaru wondered. Ah, I just mustn't have been paying attention… "Um, yeah. I'm a beginner."  
  
"Well, that's nice work for a beginner," grinned the girl, sliding into the bench Hotaru was sitting on. She looked over Hotaru's shoulder and said, "You have talent."  
  
Hotaru reddened. "Um…thanks. But I really don't think so."  
  
The girl smiled at her good-naturedly. "Hi! I'm Maeve. I draw too, see?" She held up an open sketchbook in her hands.  
  
Hotaru stared in awe. "Wow, those are…those are beautiful…"  
  
She ran a hand over Maeve's beautiful sketches. It looked so real that it seemed to be flying right out of the paper. The only person she thought could do this was Michiru, but now she realized that she was mistaken.  
  
"Thanks," said Maeve with a smile. "I try my best." She grinned. "Hey, maybe I could help you. You're doing really well for a first time, and I can tell that you could be taught easily."  
  
"Well, okay," said Hotaru with a smile.  
  
Maeve took Hotaru sketchbook in her hands and looked it over. "Hmm, not bad at all. But maybe you should accentuate this area a bit and add a little shadow here…"  
  
She handed the sketchbook back to Hotaru, who immediately did as she said. Indeed, when Hotaru looked at it, she saw that it looked a lot better. "Wow. Thanks, Maeve."  
  
"No problem," grinned the girl. "Hey, what's your name?"  
  
Hotaru laughed, "That's right, I haven't told you yet. I'm Hotaru."  
  
"Nice to meet you then, Hotaru," said Maeve. They shook hands with each other, and Maeve stood. "Well, I have to go. I still have to finish some paintings. Will you be back here tomorrow?"  
  
"Um…I guess," Hotaru replied.  
  
"Good," grinned Maeve. "I'll be seeing you!" And she ran off, waving at her.  
  
Hotaru waved back with a smile and when Maeve disappeared from sight, then looked back at her sketch. It looked a whole lot better now.  
  
"Hotaru!"  
  
Hotaru looked up to see Haruka and Michiru hurrying towards her. They both looked relieved. "Hotaru!" Haruka exclaimed. "Here you are, thank goodness…"  
  
"Why did you leave by yourself?" asked Michiru, frowning.  
  
Hotaru blinked. "Didn't Setsuna tell you? I said goodbye to her this morning."  
  
"You said goodbye and that you were going out but you didn't say where you were going!" said Haruka. "Besides, you were gone for too long and we were starting to get worried."  
  
Hotaru stood up and stared down at her hands, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been gone long. But I really wanted to finish this—"  
  
Michiru's eyes widened and grabbed Hotaru's sketchbook. "Hotaru, did you do this?"  
  
"Well…yes…" Hotaru answered, blushing. "It's not that good yet, but—"  
  
"Hotaru, this is wonderful!" Michiru exclaimed. "I had no idea!"  
  
Haruka looked over Michiru's shoulder and said, "Hey, that's really good. Must've gotten it from watching you for so long, Michi."  
  
Michiru punched her playfully on the shoulder and said, "Come on, Hotaru—let's go home. I'm going to start giving you some techniques."  
  
Hotaru sighed but smiled as she followed her adopted parents down the path as they admired her work. She decided that there would be no point in telling them about Maeve. Besides, they would say that Maeve just gave her the tips and everything was really her own talent. Oh well. She would be looking forward for tomorrow so that she'll see her friend.  
  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
"That's her," said Maeve with a smile as she stood leaning in the shadow of the tree as she watched Hotaru walking with Haruka and Michiru.  
  
Her companion, a tall boy with dark gold hair and nice brown eyes dressed in a black turtleneck and slacks, grinned. "However did you get her to trust you, Maeve?"  
  
Maeve raised an eyebrow at him. "It wasn't that difficult—all I had to do was be friendly. Besides, I still feel that deep down she remembers me."  
  
"She probably does," smiled the boy.  
  
"Should we tell the others, then, Ian?" asked Maeve.  
  
"All right. Let's go."  
  
In a flutter of leaves, the pair was gone…  
  
  
  
()~~[~~*****~~]~~()  
  
  
  
I have a bad feeling about this… thought Setsuna as she sat alone in the dining room, drinking some coffee and her mind wandering. Why are they here? Is something terrible going to happen? She buried her head in her hands. Something is dreadfully wrong…even I can't see what's going to happen!  
  
  
  
AN: So what do you think, huh? Pretty serious if even Pluto can't tell what's going to happen. Read and Review! 


	3. Chapter Two: Two Guardians-Dione and Rhe...

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon  
  
AN: Okay! I've got chapter two! A little more action and a first glimpse of the Guardians.  
  
Read and review, please!  
  
  
  
()~~[~~*****~~]~~()  
  
2 Chapter Two  
  
2.1 Two Guardians: Dione and Rhea  
  
()~~[~~*****~~]~~()  
  
  
  
A shooting star shot from the skies. It would've been ordinary, but the shooting star was not what it seemed. It was a ship that was shooting like an arrow straight to Earth. It went faster, until it broke through the skies, reaching the outskirts of Juuban. It came to rest of the hillside, looking like a huge dark tower.  
  
Within the tower's walls, rapid activity was taking place as the preparation for the assault on Earth had begun. Within the master room, a lithe figure slipped in and headed for the single object in it.  
  
"My lord," said a dark figure, kneeling respectfully before what looked like a huge tank of translucent dark liquid.  
  
"What do you want, Chid?" came a gurgling voice from the tank.  
  
"We are now at Earth," came the dark-covered knight's reply, "currently camouflaged as a tower. We are preparing for the assault."  
  
"Are the demons being prepared?"  
  
"Yes, my lord," replied Chid. "Although we need more time for the full batch of armies. However, some are ready for release."  
  
"Good. Send one out tomorrow. Gather as many spirits as you can, and I do not care how. I want them all, but the stronger, the better. They shall all die for our purpose. The annihilation of Earth has begun!"  
  
  
  
()~~[~~*****~~]~~()  
  
  
  
The next morning, Hotaru grabbed her sketchbook and headed for the park, but not after leaving a note for Haruka and Michiru so that they won't get worried. She was pretty excited on meeting her new friend again and getting to know her more. She seemed talented not to mention wealthy. Plus, there was something about her that she couldn't shake off. Maeve's friendly bright attitude seemed to be familiar to her, though she was sure that she'd never seen her before.  
  
When she reached the park, she looked around for Maeve. She walked to the bench where she sat yesterday, and saw a girl sitting there. She wasn't Maeve. It was a beautiful girl with red hair pulled to a severe ponytail that rode high on her head, and her thick curly red hair streamed down to her waist dressed in a gold windbreaker and dark blue shorts. She was reading a book.  
  
Hotaru stopped short of the bench, wishing not to disturb her. But suddenly, the girl looked up and smiled at her, her ice blue eyes glittering in delight. "Hi! Are you Hotaru?"  
  
"Oh!…um…yes," Hotaru replied slowly as she approached her. "How did you know?"  
  
The girl grinned and held out her hand. "Maeve told me. I'm Chiara. I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to tag along Maeve."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Hotaru brightly.  
  
Chiara beamed at her. "You really are nice. I knew that it was a good idea to go with Maeve and meet you."  
  
Hotaru blushed and said, "Well, she really helped me with my sketching yesterday, and she said she'd help me out today too."  
  
"That's great!" said Chiara. "Although I don't like sketching too much. I'll just watch you guys then."  
  
"Won't you get bored?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Oh not at all," replied Chiara good-naturedly. Then she thought about it. "Okay…maybe. But if I get bored, I'll just read my book." She held it up.  
  
The Heavenly Bodies and their Mythological Histories, Hotaru read. Sounds like something Ami would be reading. "Sounds…interesting."  
  
"Oh, not really," said Chiara absently. "Just wanted a good laugh, that's all."  
  
"Huh?" Hotaru blinked at her.  
  
Chiara seemed to realize what she said and laughed sheepishly. "Uh…nothing."  
  
Before Hotaru could open her mouth to ask what she meant by 'a good laugh', Maeve came sweeping in, carrying three ice cream cones.  
  
"Hotaru!" she exclaimed cheerily. "So nice to see you again safe and sound!"  
  
"Well, why wouldn't I be?" Hotaru asked, feeling confused.  
  
Chiara shot Maeve a look and the blue-haired girl answered, "Oh, you know places like this…anything can happen. You never know…"  
  
Don't I know it, Hotaru thought and smiled. "I get what you mean. But I'm fine."  
  
And we're going to make sure on that, Chiara thought, smiling at Hotaru.  
  
"Here," said Maeve, handing Hotaru an ice cream cone, and then giving Chiara one. "Now let's see about those sketches…"  
  
Maeve and Hotaru spent twenty minutes sketching, and Chiara, who was getting bored, was reading her book. Suddenly, she exploded into peals of laughter.  
  
"O-o-oh!" she gasped. "This is so funny I can't stand it!"  
  
The two girls stared at her, and Maeve, knowing what it was about, glared at her hard enough to singe eyebrows. Chiara collected herself and Maeve rolled her eyes pointedly towards Hotaru. Chiara cleared her throat and said, "S-Sorry. Carry on, I'm fine."  
  
Hotaru was genuinely puzzled. Was it just her, or is Chiara acting little weird? And why does Maeve seem to be hiding something about it?  
  
Maeve shot a look at Chiara. You ninny! You're giving yourself away!  
  
Sorry, came the reply. I couldn't help it! Besides, she doesn't suspect yet.  
  
Look, we can't watch her properly if she's wary of us!  
  
I know, I know!  
  
Maeve turned to Hotaru, smiling brightly. "You're doing really well, Hotaru. Keep it up!"  
  
Hotaru smiled at her. "Thanks, Maeve. I really didn't think that sketching could be so much fun!"  
  
Geez, of all the things you can get the princess interested in, why sketching for goodnessakes?! snorted Chiara's voice.  
  
Well, it was what she was doing when I found her so I had to build around it! snapped Maeve.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" asked Hotaru. "You've been awfully quiet."  
  
"Oh!" Maeve turned red. "Really? Oh, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"…Um, maybe we could do something else," said Maeve. She looked at Chiara who nodded encouragingly. "I mean, you're doing really well already, so let's take a break. What do you say?"  
  
"Well, what do you want to do?" asked Hotaru, smiling.  
  
"How about…we go to a soda shop?" suggested Chiara. "Or an ice cream parlor! What do you think?"  
  
Hotaru grinned. "Good idea! And I know a place."  
  
"Good," said Maeve, standing up with the other two. "Shall we?"  
  
They were just about to walk away—barely taking five steps—when an earsplitting roar broke out nearby. Gasping, the three whipped their heads to the direction of the sound. At the ice cream stand where Maeve had previously been, a terribly deformed creature that looked like it was a dragon, a boar and a snake all at the same time was attacking. It set fire to the stand, and people were running for their lives.  
  
"Oh my god…" Maeve gasped.  
  
"What is that thing?!" Chiara looked appalled.  
  
Hotaru's heart raced. She knew what she had to do. She had to defeat the demon. But how could she when Maeve and Chiara were with her?  
  
They watched as an astounding sight took place. The creature seemed to be sucking in its breath, and powerful vacuum began building up. The people running in all directions suddenly screamed and fell to the ground. And where they were standing floated a tiny colored spark of light. The creature seemed to be sucking the little sparks in.  
  
"What the hell…" Chiara frowned.  
  
Suddenly, the creature turned its head towards the threesome.  
  
"Uh-oh…" Maeve muttered, blanching.  
  
"Run!" Hotaru yelled.  
  
The three of them tore off, running as fast as they could. Without warning, the creature released jet-black wings of scaly skin from its back and soared upward. It shot like a rocket to the three came swooping down, blocking their path to safety.  
  
Maeve screamed, and Chiara gasped. Hotaru stood, unsure of what to do, when the creature suddenly let out a breath of blue flame.  
  
"Hotaru, get down!" the two cried and pushed the dark-haired girl down. The two of them screamed as they got hit by the flame and sent flying into the forest with a crash.  
  
"Maeve! Chiara!" Hotaru cried. Her eyes, fiery with anger, rested upon the horrible reptile-like creature that was before her. "How dare you hurt my friends!" she screamed. "SATURN PLANET POWER…MAKE UP!"  
  
In a flash of blinding light, Sailor Saturn appeared, the gleaming Silence Glaive in hand. Her eyes glowed in anger, and she ran straight at the creature with a cry, raising her glaive.  
  
"Silence Glaive Surpri—"  
  
Saturn's attack could not be called as the creature beat her to it. It swished a huge claw at her, sending her flying. Saturn cried out as she hit a tree. Leaning on her Glaive, she got up and raised it again. "You'll have to do better than that to beat me!"  
  
She ran to it again, twirling her Glaive like a baton and sending it down upon the creature's left wing. It screamed and recoiled as black blood sprayed out, spattering Saturn's gleaming Sailor Suit and sending her raising an arm up her face for protection. Unfortunately, the creature was now thrashing mercilessly around, and Saturn, who did not see it, was knocked to the ground by the creature's thrashing tail. Groaning, she tried to get up only to find the creature's tail wrapped around her leg!  
  
Saturn gasped and groped for her Glaive, but it was out of her reach. She struggled, but could not get free from the creature's grip.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
Before Saturn knew it, a golden disk came flying out of nowhere and sliced the creature's tail neatly off. The creature roared and recoiled. Saturn grabbed her Glaive and got up, to see the rest of the Sailor Senshi standing, all transformed and in battle stance.  
  
"Saturn! Are you all right?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "Just bruised."  
  
"Let's get that thing!" said Jupiter.  
  
Venus leapt forward and tied it down with her chain. Mercury let loose an icy blast while Mars set fire to its side. Neptune was dousing the creature's roaring flame, and Uranus raised up her Space Sword to slice it as everyone else did her part.  
  
Saturn was about to go and help them when the creature suddenly glowed and a powerful explosion rocked the lake. The Senshi were flung off in several directions, all of them brought to the ground.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Uranus snarled.  
  
The creature had broken free of their attacks, and now looked larger and more powerful than ever. Worse, it appeared to be regenerating its lost parts.  
  
Saturn, standing before it, stared in shock as it began to eye her again. With a roar, it let loose another fireball at her without warning.  
  
"Saturn!!" the senshi chorused in horror.  
  
Saturn jumped to evade the attack, but the creature suddenly whipped its head, taking the jet of flame with it! Saturn gasped as she hit the ground, and she had no time to send the Silent Wall. She braced for the blue fire's impact when—  
  
"Dione Defense!"  
  
A blast of light appeared and there was a sound like a stone hitting a tin roof. They all looked up when the light cleared, and saw a glittering lavender barrier covering Saturn. Saturn, who was wincing, now looked up in shock to see it. She was enclosed in a protective dome, and glittering on the dome, it seemed, was the symbol of Saturn.  
  
"Don't you dare harm the princess!"  
  
They all look to see who spoke. Two figures leapt out in a graceful parabola from the forest. They landed in front of Saturn as the barrier dissolved.  
  
Two senshi look-alikes, it appeared to be, as they were dressed in a somewhat similar outfit, but the outfit looked like it was just one piece, including the collar which colored dark purple. The sleeves were like Saturn's earlier suit's, and their ribbons were only strips of dark purple material tried into a ribbon. One had a shiny lavender suit, with dark blue hair and blue-green eyes, while the other was in a more bluish shade of purple and had bright curly red hair pulled into a ponytail and ice blue eyes. Both had silver bands around their heads that vanished into their bangs and then reappeared, and both suits had silver edges. And both carried long thin double-edged swords with purple hilts.  
  
"What the—" Saturn muttered.  
  
"Princess, are you all right?" asked lavender one.  
  
Saturn gaped at them. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"We don't have time for this, Dione," said the bluish one. "We have to beat this thing and return the spirits to the civilians. And before it gets the princess'."  
  
"Come on then, Rhea," the lavender girl.  
  
The senshi, who could not do anything expect watch, awestruck, tried to get up, burned in several dozen areas. The two girls leapt high into the air, releasing purple-hinted white wings.  
  
The bluish one struck first. "Rhea Restrain!"  
  
Ribbons of bluish purple power came whipping out of her sword and grabbed a hold of the creature like Venus' chains did. But this time, no matter how much the creature struggled, the bonds would not release and instead got tighter.  
  
"Now's our chance!" said Mars, trying to get up with the rest, but Pluto held out her staff and said, "No. Don't."  
  
"What?" they all stared at her in shock. Pluto was staring at the two girls with a strange look on her face. They couldn't argue with her and remained.  
  
"Rhea, come on!" said the lavender girl and the both of them seemed to be gathering power from all around. There was a powerful rushing force gathering on their hands, turning into glowing orbs of power. When powerful enough, the two girls cried, "Guardian Explosion!" and released the orbs.  
  
The pair of powers crashed into the demon, which gave an earth-shattering cry of defeat. It writhed against the bonds, and finally exploded in a massive fireball of flames.  
  
The senshi ducked as burning debris scattered in all directions. The flames receded, and they all turned to see what looked like a clump of floating sparks where the creature last stood.  
  
Bluish purple girl grinned and said, "Okay now. You can return."  
  
The sparks shot out in a stream back to the unconscious people in the park. Slowly, they went to their respective owners and settled in. The gray color of death vanished from the people's faces and they looked normal, though still unconscious.  
  
"Can you get up, princess?" asked the lavender girl. Saturn tore her eyes from the people and to the lavender clothed senshi look-alike. Saturn, still a little stunned by the events, nodded.  
  
She stood up, helped by the two girls, and she said, "Wh-who are you?"  
  
The bluish purple clothed one looked a tad disappointed. "You…don't remember…" She sighed but smiled. "That's all right. You will soon. I'm am Sailor Guardian Rhea, princess."  
  
"And I'm Sailor Guardian Dione," replied the lavender girl. "We're Saturn's Guardians."  
  
"You're not…senshi?" asked Saturn.  
  
"Well…not exactly," said Dione slowly. "But we fight to protect you."  
  
"Me?" Saturn looked appalled. "But I protect the princess!" she motioned to Sailormoon, who was now approaching with the rest of the senshi.  
  
"She's not the only one who needs protecting, princess," said Rhea, rolling her eyes. "Like in this case. You're in deeper trouble than she is, to be frank, so that's why we're here. Looks like they don't do much a of a good job in keeping you alive." She looked pointedly at the senshi.  
  
"What was that?!" Uranus thundered, her face dark with fury.  
  
"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Dione put her lavender-gloved hands to her hips. "If we hadn't gotten her in time, the princess would've been captured."  
  
Venus and Mercury grabbed to Uranus' arms to stop her from pouncing on the Sailor Guardian.  
  
"You mean killed," said Neptune, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"No, captured," said Rhea. She sighed. "Do we have to explain everything?"  
  
"It would help," said Jupiter sardonically.  
  
"Well, we can't," snapped Dione. "If you need explaining, she knows a heck of a lot more." She pointed at Pluto. The senshi all looked at Pluto, who was still looking right at the guardians.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked calmly.  
  
"To protect the princess of Saturn," replied Rhea, seeing the serious look on Pluto's face.  
  
"Must be serious, if you had to be called for," Saturn commented.  
  
"I'm afraid it is, Your Highness," said Dione. She sighed. "We can't explain everything right now, but it'll be clear soon."  
  
Saturn was still confused. Then a thought came to her head. "Am I…am I the one the enemy wants?"  
  
"Kind of," said Rhea. "But if they do figure out how valuable you will be to them and you get captured, it'll mean the end of us all. That's why we'll have to protect you."  
  
Saturn sighed. "All right. I still don't understand, but…I guess I'll really have to be careful."  
  
"Good," said Rhea, grinning. "We'll be seeing you, princess."  
  
"Wait!" Saturn cried, but too late, the two leapt into the skies and vanished in a gust of wind and a flutter of leaves.  
  
"I don't like them," said Uranus.  
  
"Neither do I," said Jupiter.  
  
Sailormoon turned to Pluto and said, "Maybe you should explain, huh, Setsuna? After all, we are quite confused at this point."  
  
"All right," Pluto sighed. "Come with me."  
  
The senshi detransformed and were about to leave when Hotaru exclaimed, "Oh, I almost forgot! Um…you guys go ahead. I have to check up on something."  
  
Before they could ask on what it was, Hotaru had hurried off into the forest. "Right…" Michiru sighed. "We'll wait for you here!"  
  
Hotaru pluged into the forest, and once there, called out, "Maeve! Chiara! Are you guys all right? Where are you?"  
  
"Hotaru? Is that you?" came Maeve's voice.  
  
Hotaru hurried to where she heard Maeve's voice, and saw the two weakly moving towards her. "Are you okay?" asked Chiara. "We pushed you down when that…that thing nearly blew us to kingdom come."  
  
"I'm fine, but what about you?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Oh, we'll live," grinned Maeve. "Chiara and I'll be best going off now. You should too, in case that thing comes back."  
  
"Right," said Hotaru, smiling. "Will you guys be all right?"  
  
"We'll be fine," said Chiara. "Go on. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"All right," Hotaru smiled and waved goodbye and she ran off to the direction of the other senshi. Maeve and Chiara looked at each other.  
  
"I hated pretending to her like that," sighed Chiara.  
  
"We have no choice," said Maeve. "If we want to protect her…"  
  
  
  
AN: So what do you think? It was hard describing what I saw the Guardians' suits to be, but I did my best. Please Review!! 


	4. Chapter Three: The Guardians and the Sea...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, but the Guardians are mine.  
  
AN: Here's chapter three! I haven't been getting much reviews lately, and I'm wondering on whether I should take this down. But I dished this chapter out anyway in hopes my story will catch more attention.  
  
PLEASE review!!  
  
  
  
()~~[~~*****~~]~~()  
  
1 Chapter Three  
  
1.1 Guardians and the Search for Spirits  
  
()~~[~~*****~~]~~()  
  
  
  
The senshi were all collected that afternoon in Rei's room, all around the wooden table, each with a teacup before them. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru, however, had not touched theirs. Haruka was glaring at hers, while Michiru was just frowning with her eyes closed.  
  
Hotaru looked downcast and sighed as she stared at hers.  
  
"Okay…that would qualify as a time to ask this stupid question…" Makoto put her hands to her hips. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Yes," the Outers all said.  
  
Haruka looked up, saying, "How dare they say that we can't protect Hotaru!"  
  
"Well how could you say that, too?" asked Rei. "You don't even know what you're protecting her from!"  
  
Haruka backed for a moment, then said, "Even so, we'd protected her for a long time and then suddenly these two just come in from nowhere and tell us that! And I don't care if they _are_ some sort of Guardians for her."  
  
"But didn't you understand?" asked Ami. "It was their job! They were just looking about for her."  
  
"That's enough, all of you," said Setsuna, cutting the argument short before it went too far. She sighed and put down her teacup. "All right, then. Before all of you get into a catfight, I suppose I'd better explain."  
  
"Good," said Michiru, still frowning, but she looked at Setsuna. "Who _were_ those two?"  
  
Hotaru just bit her lip and stared down at her cup. For some strange reason, she felt like those two were so familiar. Like she'd known them a long time ago, but had now forgotten. She remembered how disappointed Rhea's blue eyes stared at her. Maybe they had been good friends. After all, they were supposed to be her guardians…  
  
"Hotaru?" Setsuna's voice broke into her thoughts. She looked up and saw her smiling gently at her. "I think you may have to listen to this too."  
  
Hotaru nodded, and they all looked expectantly at Setsuna. Setsuna sighed, then said, "To tell you the truth, even I know little about the Guardians. They who protect the rulers of their respective planets are kept secret except to the rulers themselves." Setsuna looked at Hotaru. "You don't remember them, do you?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head slowly, and Setsuna said, "I suppose that comes when you're reborn. You still have memeories of them, but they're just tucked away in some part of your mind when you were reborn. But I'm sure you were close to them, like we are to Princess Serenity."  
  
"Well, Saturn's Guardians are named after the moons, as shown by Guardian Rhea and Guardian Dione. And there as as many Guardians as there are moons."  
  
Hotaru's jaw dropped, and everyone just looked plain stunned (except for Usagi, who forgot how many moons Sarurn has). "You mean that I have those many guardians?! How many are there—twenty six or something?"  
  
"Well…there are eighteen named moons," said Ami, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "and there are twelve more, only they don't have names yet, as they say. So I guess it's safe to say you have about thirty."  
  
"And all of them are my guardians?" Hotaru turned to Setsuna.  
  
"Well…yes," Setsuna shrugged.  
  
"Don't tell me all of them are here!" Usagi's hand flew to her chest in shock.  
  
"No, of course not!" Setsuna smiled. "Earth couldn't handle that much destruction power. It's only possible for them all to co-exist in Saturn, the only place that can handle such convergence of power. I estimate only five here right now. That's the maximum Earth can tolerate."  
  
"So that's why I've been getting such haywire waves," Rei muttered, shivering.  
  
"What about the other planets?" asked Ami. "Do they have guardians?"  
  
"Oh yes," said Setsuna. "Same number as your moons. Except for Mercury and Venus. Mercury's planet is too technological in a sense, and no one would dare assault it. Plus the people there are sensible. As for Venus, people there revolve around the power of love, so Negaverse creatures stay away from it in fear of getting singed in the energy generated."  
  
"Oh," said Minako, grinning.  
  
"At this point, Saturn has the most guardians," said Setsuna. "And for a couple of good reasons. Her power needs to be kept in check, seeing how it's so strong, and that's one of the guardians' jobs. Another is that with power like that, every Negaverse lord is after it. I'd hate to dig up dark pasts, Hotaru, but you remember Mistress 9, don't you?"  
  
Swallowing hard, Hotaru nodded. "I was so easily possessed by darkness…I think I know what you mean, Setsuna."  
  
"The only thing I know now is that if they're here, something big's going to happen," said Setsuna, crossing her arms. "And that means that we have to take care of Hotaru too. You saw those glowing sparks that the creature left and then entered the civilians?"  
  
The senshi nodded and Setsuna said, "Those are spirits."  
  
"Ghosts?!" Usagi's eyes got as wide as dinner plates.  
  
"Well, if that's what you want to call them…" Setsuna sighed. "I prefer spirits rather than souls, though. And that's why this is all so dangerous. If your spirit is taken, there is absolutely no possible way to get you back."  
  
Utter silence met this. Setsuna continued.  
  
"That goes for civilians as well, that's why we need the body count as low as possible. The only reason why those spirits were returned, because the power of Saturn was present." She looked at Hotaru. "You control life and death, in some way, since you can heal, yet cause destruction. Your guardians can do the same, but they can't alone. So that means that if we're not with you or your guardians, we can't afford to have anyone's spirit be taken. This isn't like those mirrors and other objects. Once this is taken, your life is over."  
  
There was a long, chilling silence. "I am officially creeped," said Minako. "So that means that if we fight another creature like that, we have to kill it pronto?"  
  
"Yes," nodded Setsuna. "Before it takes spirits. But take care not to get yours taken."  
  
"Why not?" asked Rei. "Don't we get reborn?"  
  
"No," Setsuna said quietly. "You can only be reborn if your spirit is still intact. But if it's taken by something like that, that's it for you."  
  
Usagi looked horrified. "Oh no!"  
  
"And there's also another reason why you can't get yours taken," said Setsuna. "The only reason I can think of for them to be stealing spirits is energy. Spirit energy is quite strong, but ours, being senshi, are far stronger. Your power can be easily harnessed in your spirit. So that means if your spirit is taken, the enemy would have your power in their hands, and would undoubtedly use it for all the wrong reasons."  
  
Hotarum murmured, "So that's why they're here… they have to stop my spirit from getting taken or else…"  
  
"It'll be the universe's end, once coupled with their own powers," finished Setsuna. "That goes the same for Usagi, though they'll have difficulty for yours because they'll have to transform your pure white moon energy into theirs."  
  
"So what you're saying is that we have to beat creatures like that down, make sure it doesn't get spirits," Makoto ticked those off her fingers, "and at the same time not let it get ours, especially Usagi's and Hotaru's, right?"  
  
"Basically," Setsuna replied.  
  
"But how the heck is that possible?" Minako shrieked. "You saw what happened! That creature just shook our attacks off! And only two Guardians managed to throw it out!"  
  
"That's because they know what they're doing," said Michiru. "But now we do. We'll have to deal with this carefully now. We can't just attack and attack without thinking."  
  
"She's right," said Ami. "They're only guardians, and we're senshi. We're stronger than them, just confused at this point. But now that we understand the situation as well as having faced an enemy head on, we'll know what to do."  
  
"Good," said Setsuna, nodding. "I suggest we all return to our homes now."  
  
"Why?" asked Usagi. "It's a little late, but we can stay."  
  
"No we can't," said Ami, "We've got school tomorrow, remember?"  
  
"Oh man…" Usagi groaned.  
  
"Come on…" Makoto pulled Usagi up as she and the rest of the senshi stood up.  
  
"I'll see you all in school, then," grumbled the moon princess as they all rose to leave.  
  
Hotaru sighed and stood, about to leave, then Haruka asked, "Hotaru? Where will you be staying?"  
  
"I was planning to stay in my father's house," Hotaru replied. "But since I see what a problem we have in our hands…" She shrugged.  
  
"Right," said Michiru, smiling warmly at her. "Come on, then." She put her arm around Hotaru and led her outside.  
  
As they walked along, Hotaru felt the cold wind blow on her face and she felt a strange presence now. This must be what they were talking about.  
  
My Guardians…I wonder what they're doing now?…  
  
Unknown to her, a shadowed figure was standing on a building, black hair whipping in the wind, watching as the Outers went home. We're watching you, princess… I just hope the enemy doesn't do anything drastic soon…  
  
With a leap, she'd vanished.  
  
  
  
()~~[~~*****~~]~~()  
  
  
  
"So how is she?" asked Chiara, looking down, to see a dark-haired figure enter the doorway of their mansion. She was sitting indian-style, but was floating five feet in the air of the living room.  
  
"She's with the other Outers," replied the newcomer. "She'll be fine. For the time being."  
  
Maeve shook her head. "I'm not really sure if they can protect her. I'm really worried about the princess. It's too dangerous. If her spirit is taken—"  
  
"It won't be," said the boy with the dark-gold hair firmly, coming into the living room.  
  
"How can you be so sure, Ian?" asked Chiara.  
  
"Because we're here," replied Ian, sitting down. He looked up at Chiara. "Get down from there, Chiara, before somebody sees you."  
  
"Sorry," Chiara said as she floated back to Earth. Her feet hit the ground and Maeve asked the black-haired girl, "Are you sure she's all right, Celeste?"  
  
"Yes," nodded the girl named Celeste. "But I still think we should keep a closer eye on her."  
  
"How close can we get?" asked the black-haired boy. "We'll be studying at her school as well."  
  
Chiara rolled her eyes. "Look, Aidan, don't act like you don't know how serious this is."  
  
Aidan replied, "All I'm saying is that we shouldn't be paranoid. I mean, she's more than capable of taking care of herself."  
  
Maeve crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Everybody back home is counting on us."  
  
"Everybody…" Ian raised an eyebrow. "You mean the whole kingdom or just the twenty-five other guardians?"  
  
"The latter, I guess," said Celeste, sitting down next to Maeve.  
  
Chiara stared at her. "You know, sometimes I find it so hard to believe that you an Aidan are twins. I mean, you're nice, and he's…"  
  
"Don't start," said Maeve in a warning tone. "I know you two don't get along but we're here for only one reason: to protect the princess at all costs, and we can't do that if you people keep arguing. And we were picked because we're the best. At least, the closest to her before."  
  
Chiara was quiet. Then she said, "She…she doesn't even remember us."  
  
"She will," said Celeste with a smile. "She will after all of this. Especially since the princess of Pluto is here. She might be able to help get the princess' memory of us back."  
  
"Right," said Aidan. "By the way, did you guys find out anything about the enemy?"  
  
"Only that their present general is named Chid," said Ian. "He's pretty dangerous."  
  
"How dangerous?" asked Maeve.  
  
"I mean that he could kill one of us."  
  
Chiara snorted. "Nothing we can't handle, then."  
  
"Don't be so arrogant, Chiara," said Ian. "We don't know his true power. We can't get our spirits taken either, if you remember."  
  
"I know," sighed Chiara. She stood up. "I suggest we all get some sleep. I think we might have another battle tomorrow."  
  
"I think so too," said Celeste, her emerald eyes glowing. "I see a dark moon rising. And it'll befall the school."  
  
  
  
AN: What do you think? I had to make something up out of Mercury and Venus since they don't have moons. The Guardians will be getting action again in the next chapter, and the first appearance of Chid in front of the Senshi and Guardians. I don't think Haruka and Guardian Dione will get along though…  
  
REVIEW!! 


End file.
